toogoodtosaygoodbyefandomcom-20200214-history
Too Good to Say Goodbye Wiki
Welcome to the Too Good to Say Goodbye Wiki This a wiki about the play Too Good to Say Goodbye. This wiki has the general information about the play. Too Good To Say Goodbye is about a writer named Redmon Hunter who has recently lost his wife, Sophia. He has undergone writer's block and lives in his apartment above a sports bar with his characters that he had wroten. Those characters are Dutch Van Dyke, a renegade old-school detective, Pomeroy Smith, a detective who is very arrogant and snobby and never fails to brag about how she was the only story that Redmon published as hardcover, Gino Rotelli, a classic Italian mobster-boss who is also a womanzier, Valerie LeSur, a secret agent/world-class chef who is angry at Redmon for leaving her in the cold and not finishing her story, Sherrif Barlow and Deputy James are partners but sometimes Sherrif Barlow can't stand his clumsy deputy but Deputy James tries hard for his approval. Then one day, Redmon starts a new novel starring Millicent "Millie" Monroe. Everybody is upset at him for starting a new novel while they were waiting for a couple of years for Redmon to finish theirs. Meanwhile, a professor named Amanda Hawkins goes to the bar and gets hit on by Don. Amanda is scared by Don, so the bartender suggests her to go up to Redmon's apartment and stay there until Don leaves. Amanda goes up to Redmon's apartment and Redmon answers, completely "hypnotized" by Amanda's beauty and also the male characters were attracted by her, even though Amanda is unable to see them. Redmon and Amanda start flirting and start to develop a relationship with each other. Amanda tells Redmon that she is a big fan of Redmon Hunter and his books, unaware that he was Redmon Hunter. She later leaves and returns with old books of Redmon's. She invites him to a staff party, and Redmon accepts. He leaves for a little bit, allowing Amanda to explore his apartment. She notices a typewriter and she discovers that the man that she was inviting to the party was Redmon Hunter. She is unfazed by the new information, and Redmon and Amanda go out for a date. Redmon and Amanda kissed and she sees all of Redmon's characters. Amanda and Redmon go to the party with all of the other characters but everything goes terribly wrong when Gino shows up and starts a really big fight involving the professor's and their wives (except for Eugenia, who is unmarried.) The ringleader of the professor's wives clique, Sylvia LaBrea gets really drunk and falls in love with Redmon, falling on him. Amanda sees them and she runs away in tears. Redmon and Amanda broke up and Redmon was so furious with Gino and Millie for ruining his relationship with Amanda, that he finished their books. Amanda gets fired by her boss and she runs away to a hotel. Redmon goes to Edith for help and at first Edith is angry at him but when she realizes that he truly does love Amanda, Edith agrees to help him. Redmon tells her about his characters and the reason why the party was ruined. Edith goes to his apartment and talks to Pomeroy and Dutch about getting them back together. Redmon and Amanda meet up thanks to Edith's plan and Amanda realized that she was still in love with Redmon and they get back together. Amanda writes her own novel and her characters come to life. Latest activity Sylvia LeBrea Sylvia is the 'viper wife' of Alexander LeBrea. She controls her husband the other wives, and the other wives control their husbands, so they control a lot of the things that happen at the school Amanda Hawkins teaches at. Category:Browse